1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to an improved receptacle device for carrying food and beverage products in either a cooled state or readily heating same.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Numerous designs have been proposed for a lunch bucket or the like for transporting of foods. As our society continues to be more mobile and the cost of eating at a restaurant increases the desire to take food with one-self on a trip increases. The problem primarily relates to the heating of food prior to being consumed.
The prior art devices are described in the patents listed below do not provide a convenient approach to the ready heating of food to an elevated temperature when desired in a simple and consistent basis. It is important for the device of the type described herein to provide an evenly distributed heat to the food in order to totally warm the food all over.
The prior art patents listed below do not in the opinion of the inventor provide a device having the novel features of the present invention.
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. ISSUED ______________________________________ 2,645,332 July 14, 1953 3,052,345 Sept. 4, 1952 3,381,115 April 30, 1968 3,432,025 March 11, 1969 3,608,538 Sept. 28, 1971 3,613,872 Oct. 19, 1971 3,805,018 April 16, 1974 ______________________________________